


Blast from the Past

by Mijan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days when Jim can't be alone, and some people he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was comment-fic inspired by [these](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/305830.html) pictures of Chris Pine and Karl Urban on the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) community. This is Star Trek fic, not RPF.

 

"Jim, where the hell did you get that tie?" Leonard stops dead in the doorway of Jim's quarters and stares.

Jim is giving himself a last-minute once-over in the mirror. This morning, he'd commed and asked Leonard to meet him after alpha shift. His voice had that rare " _Don't let me be alone right now_ " tone that he seldom used, and never in front of anyone else but Bones.When he uses it, Leonard doesn’t ask questions; he simply comes and waits for Jim to explain in his own time.

This time, there’s a twist. _"Oh, and dress classic,"_ the message had concluded.

Leonard wouldn't call a brown striped suit and a goddamned _paisley_ tie 'classic.' It’s more like something so old-fashioned he wonders where the hell Jim could have gotten such a thing, and why the hell Jim would be wearing it whatsoever. He's even wearing a neatly fitted waistcoat, with a ridiculous handkerchief tucked in his pocket to perfectly match the paisley tie.

Compared to Jim's eccentric getup, Leonard feels downright bland in the dark pinstripe suit and black tie.He thought that he'd thought looked pretty sharp when he'd put it on in his quarters; now he just feels awkward. But when Jim looks up, there's something both bemused and broken in his eyes, and Leonard's breath catches.

"It was a gift, Bones."

Leonard frowns. "From...?"

But he knows the answer before the word leaves his mouth, something clicks in his mind.The tie is suddenly familiar, and he remembers what day it is, and how it's been exactly a year since the Enterprise left orbit from Forever World.It’s been either one year or centuries, depending on how you look at it, since a stumble and an accidental overdose had sent Leonard on a delusional escape to the planet below and then across time and space... and Jim had followed him. One year since Jim had met the one other person in all of time and space besides Leonard who'd made his heart beat faster, and who made his eyes shine with possibility... before Leonard had been willing to accept his heart in turn. And one year since Jim had clung to Leonard in desperate anguish as the ancient automobile had snuffed out the bright presence of the woman named -

"Edith Keeler." Jim turns and walks up to Leonard, just inside the doorway. "I want... need you to celebrate her life with me tonight, Bones. On the observation deck. She..." His voice wavers, and Leonard puts a hand on his shoulder. He nods his thanks, and continues. "She would have wanted to see it, if she could have."

Leonard looks back into Jim's eyes, which are shining with sincerity. Some petty part of him wants to be jealous, that even after all this time, part of Jim’s heart still belongs to a woman who died a year and centuries ago, but he can't be.Jim is one of those rare people with enough love to give to everyone, and still have his whole heart left for his Bones. Besides, if Jim weren't the sort of man who would carry those memories so strongly, feel those losses so sharply, and love that deeply, then Leonard wouldn't love him the way he does.

"Yeah, Jim. She would have. She was one hell of a lady."

"Yes, she was."

“You miss her.”

“Of course I do.”He blinks, eyelids closing and opening slowly over vaguely bloodshot eyes.“I’m just glad we got you back.Couldn’t have handled losing both of you.”

“I know.”He squeezes Jim’s shoulder once.“Come on. Let's go."

"Sure. Don't want dinner to get cold." And then, just like that, Jim flashes a bright, confident smile. The depth of his loss is still there, but the twist of mischief he always seems to be holding back, just barely, is peeking through again. "Besides, I like paisley."

Leonard rolls his eyes. "You would."


End file.
